Shadow Raven
by zoeboo61
Summary: The Winx encounter a magical group of men called the Shadow Raven, and they mean business. They want to capture Flora and take her nature powers to vanquish them and destroy nature itself leaving the world in destruction and chaos


**Reminder: This is taken in place in about season 2ish. There is no Nabu, or Roxy. The Trix are still around also. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One**

**Flora P.O.V.  
**

I giggled as I read another poem from Helia. He knew his way with words, that's one thing I knew for a fact. I heard my friend come in and stuffed the poem under my pillow with a soft smile.

"Hey Flora!" Bloom said with a warm smile as she walked in with Stella, Tecna, and Musa.

"Hey," I said with a smile. Stella sat down next to me, her hair brushed and down to her hips as always. She always had the most beautiful everything in Magix, though I didn't mind, beauty isn't everything.

"We were going to meet up with they boys and go to the dance club." Stella said with an exciting smile. I laughed softly and nodded, wanting to come along, maybe Helia was going to come!

"Well then let's go!" Bloom laughed as she grabbed my hands and lifted me off my bed, practically dragging me to the door. Musa and Tecna followed behind with laughs.

* * *

Once we got into Magix, we saw the boys. Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia were there with warm smiles.

I smiled as I walked up to Helia. "Hey," I murmured softly.

"Hey," Helia replied as he grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. I giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

Once everyone was grouped up, we started walking to the club, chatting about everything new and what was going on.

It all stopped when lightning cracked and flashed in the sky, making me jump a little. Helia took a step forward defensively, though I also took one step forward to match him. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Winx!" A voice boomed in the sky. I balled my fists and looked at the others to see how they were reacting. Bloom was just looking up, Stella was in Brandons arms, Musa and Riven both had their fists balled, and Tecna was just calm.

"I need power!" The voice said again. Lightning cracked in the sky as people started panicking and running around fanatically.

I looked at Bloom and the other with a small nod. "Winx!" We all shouted in harmony. I smiled as I transformed into my fairy form, it felt good to have my wings back again.

"Show yourself!" Stella shouted at the sky with her eyebrows knelt.

"Oh, pretty little Winx, I don't think you want me to." It hissed. I could feel myself growing angery. Why was the man so stubborn?

"Come out!" I yelled at the voice.

"As you wish, Nature Fairy." The figure came out of the clouds slowly. It was a man, he had a smug smile on his face. I hated it when bad guys got to cocky. "Well, here I am."

"Leave these people be!" I told him with a stern look. "They have done nothing to displease you!" I told him.

"Oh come on, let's have a little fun!" The man laughed as he zapped the ground next to a little girl. I balled my fists in anger. How dare he endanger a little girl like that!

"Golden Pollen!" I shouted one of my best spells as I blew the golden little speckles out of my hands and toward the evil man.

The man didn't even finch, he just flicked the pollen away with a laugh. "That's all you've got nature fairy?" He asked with a laugh. "My turn!"

I felt my eyes widen as I saw a purple glow come from his hands as he brought them down toward me. I yelped as I felt pulses of electricity go threw me and hit me to the ground.

"Flora!" I heard Helia yell my name as he ran towards me. He scooped me up in his arms and looked down at me. "Everything is going to be ok." He promised me. I rested my head on his chest as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Tecna's P.O.V.**

I gasped when I saw what the man had done to Flora. He was going to pay!

"Electric Beam!" I shouted as I aimed my hands toward the man. A green glow shot from my hands.

"Ray Of Sunlight!" Stella shouted the same time I shouted my spell. A golden glow came from her hands as our spells sailed toward the man.

The man grabbed the spells and crushed them in his hands as if they were nothing. I balled my fists in anger. "Fairy of the Sun and Moon, and the Computer Fairy." Ha laughed. "You two are no match!" He snarled as he shot the same purple glow from his hands at me and Stella.

I quickly dodged his attack, but Stella wasn't so lucky. She screamed when the purple ball hit her. She crumpled to the ground, unmoving. "Stella!" Brandon yelled as he ran to her. He knelt by her with worry and looked up at the man.

"Who are you!" Brandon yelled at him. He drew his green energy sword in fury.

"I am one of the Members Of The Shadow Raven. My name is Zekio, lord of Lightning and Destruction!" The man laughed.

"What do you want form us!?" Aisha yelled at him with clouded eyes.

"I simply want the power of nature so I can destroy it! Give me Flora and I will go away." Zekio laughed mercifully.

I turned my attention to Flora. she was knocked out cold and in Helia's arms. I then looked back at Zekio with a glare.

"You'll never get her!" I yelled at him. "Not today not tomorrow, not ever!" I shouted with anger. Bloom and Musa were blasting at Zekio, but he didn't even seemed fazed.

Zekio smirked and shot the purple glow at Bloom and Musa, smashing them out of the sky. Riven gasped as he caught Musa and held her close. Sky ran to Bloom and held her in his arms.

"Aisha! Look out!" I shouted, but it was to late. Aisha yelped when the lightning hit her in the side and flung her out of the sky and onto the hard ground. I glared at Zekio, my eyes in slits.

"I'm still here, Zekio." I told him with a glare.

"Then you will go back to Alfea and tell them what you have seen today! I will be back, and I will get Flora." Zekio said to me with a smug smirk. I gasped when Zekio disappeared in a swirl of purple and a trail of laughs.

I flew down to the boys and walked up to Timmy, hugging him. "We can't let them get her." I told him softly. Timmy nodded and held me closer.

"They wont." He promised. "We need to get back to Alfea." Timmy told the others. Helia nodded and picked up Flora in a crateling style. Sky, Brandon, and Riven picked up their girls. Timmy walked over to Aisha and picked her up, I helped him.

* * *

**Stella's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start. Brandon was by my bedside, smiling. "Hey golden girl." He said with a smile. I sat up slowly and put my hand on my head, it really hurt!

"Hand me a mirror!" I snapped at Brandon. He chuckled softly and handed me one. I screeched when I looked into it. "My hair!" I screamed. It was frizzy!

"You look fine Stella!" Brandon said to calm me down. I just crossed my arms and pouted, he didn't know the beginning.

"How is Flora?" I asked, but I froze when I saw Helia look at me, then down at Flora. She was very pale and still asleep.

"What..?" I asked.

Helia sighed as he looked at me. "Zekio. He is the lord of lightning and destruction. He wants Flora for some reason." Helia murmured softly as he grabbed Flora's hand and squeezed it softly.  
He wont get her though." Helia said sternly. "I'll die before he does."


End file.
